The invention relates to a computer system for integration of content elements into a web portal application, and a method, data processing program, computer program product, and computer data signal therefor.
Portal systems of the state of the art require that, at a certain point of time, the contents of a web portal application are determined by an administrator or online editor. Whenever content elements of a web application, such as page elements or pages, portlets representing display elements or user controls, etc., are to be added or altered, an administrator or online editor must perform such action manually.
Thus, many web portal applications of the state of the art are rather overloaded with content elements to provide a variety of features in advance. This is to avoid having to manually customize different web portal applications specifically for different use scenarios. However, this results in inferior usability as users can be easily confused by the variety of content elements (or, operation support elements) that are displayed at the same time in the web portal application.
To improve this situation, it is known to bring content elements (such as portlets) that are not necessary in a certain user scenario, to a minimized window state (or similar), thus leaving only those content elements in a maximized window state that are necessary for a certain user interaction and should thus be in focus of the user's attention. However, solutions based on this approach still leave the problem of increased editorial or administrative effort and generally inflexible and overloaded web applications.